


Three Treacherous Words

by butchniqabi



Category: Sleepless (comic)
Genre: F/F, takes place sometime before the comic starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchniqabi/pseuds/butchniqabi
Summary: Cyrenic begins to realize he's in love with the woman he's sworn to protect.





	Three Treacherous Words

Cyrenic had always admired Pyppenia, believing her to be of a strong and noble disposition. He did not, however, expect his feelings of her to change.

One day he was standing guard waiting to escort her to her room. She was with her mother, reading the stars. He heard a laugh behind the door, the lilting sound of Poppy erupting into a fit of giggles. She exited the room smiling brightly, the sun itself was in her eyes.

He realized that he loved her then. All at once the uncertain feelings that weighed on his chest were clear. He was in love with Poppy.

“Goodnight, mama.” Poppy sang. Her mother echoed the sentiment.

Cyrenic wished Amena well and followed Poppy down the hall, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Poppy was practically skipping down the halls, occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure Cyrenic was still there. He was hyper aware of her every look, the way her braided hair swished with her steps, the way her eyes lingered when she looked at him. He was enraptured by her. With the delicate way she carried herself and the way she smiled.

“Cyrenic, you’re awfully quiet.” Poppy commented turning on her heel and walking backwards.

“Aren’t I always, my lady?”

She squinted at him and desperately tried to suppress a smile. He laughed in response and her facade broke as she beamed. She turned back around and continued walking forward.

A million things popped into his head at once. He wanted to confess his love, proclaim to her that he loved her and to pull her into a tight embrace. He had already vowed to protect her from harm, but he wanted her to know that the burden of the Sleepless was one he was willing to bear as long as he was by her side.

He wished for a thousand different things, and said nothing.

They reached Pyppenia’s room, her ever-present maid waiting outside for her. She and Cyrenic exchanged a cursory nod as Poppy crossed the threshold. Pyppenia turned around, eyes locking with Cyrenic’s.

“Goodnight.” She said, offering him a warm smile.

Three treacherous words sat in the back of his throat, threatening to spill from his lips. Swallowing down his feelings, he simply replied “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was super short because i am a short fic writer. this is also my very first post on AO3 so this should be exciting.
> 
> before anyone asks, yeah i did tag this as f/f and there is nothing you can do about it, dyke rights baby!


End file.
